User blog:WanderingSkull/Quote vs. Mega Man
In the time of need men shall rise to the challenge to defend the innocent and defeat evil. But these heroes aren't men they are robots. They defend the innocent and destroy simple because they feel the need to. Today we bring in two of the most iconic robots today. One of the past and the other of the present. The Indie Robot Champion "Quote" vs. The Blue Bomber "Mega Man" WHO IS DEADLIEST? Quote Bladelvl2.gif|Blade in action Polarstarlvl3.gif|Polar Star in action Snakelvl3.gif|Snake shooting through a wall Nemesislvl1.gif|Behold the Nemesis! Smissilelvl3.gif|Super Missiles shot Mgunlvl3.gif|SPAM ALL THE BULLETS!!!! CaveStory918.png|Booster 2.0 going sideways. CaveStory797.png|Bubble Shield Megaman Note" This is the original Mega Man he has not gone through Mega Man X or any other incarnation. Just the Mega Man from 1-10" Voting A vote that goes in-depth and gives a valid reason will be counted as one vote. A vote with a valid reason but doesn't go too in depth will be counted as half-a-vote. A vote that has no proper reasoning or just yelling a winner will not be counted. Thank to any that votes this is my first match. I will make sure I do my best. 'Battle' Somewhere on floating island a lone robot is walking around for any signs of danger. His name is Quote, it has been over 2 months since he defeated the evil Doctor and the damon Ballos to prevent the destruction the island. Quote had escaped with his friends Curly and Balrog to a nice beach to live but; Quote had wondered what ever happened to the others on the island so he Balrog and Curly returned to the island. Quote was just going for a small walk outside Mimiga Village to see if any danger lurked around it he was about 30 minutes away from the village by now. The young robot Quote would suddenly just sigh remembering something his friend Curly had told him about the village being safe and protected. Elsewhere A robot in blue armor was walking on the same island wondering how he got here. This robot was known as Mega Man the defender of so places he couldn't even count. Dr. Willy his old nemesis was trying to take over Earth again and it was up to him stop him for like the 11th time. He was telepoted to fight the next robot and so far he found nothing except a flyer that read "Mass Effect Tournament by So-Pro Warrior" whoever that was. Unfortunately for Mega-Man he didn't know that his old friend Willy had screwed up his teleporter and made him end up the island he was on. Quote eventually found what appeared to an old book store he walked inside and looked around he found a poster that had of... him! Along with some blond haired sunglasses wearing man that appeared to called Duke Nukem. The funny was it said he won a fight against this man whom he never met before in his life. He countinued to look around and saw a window he decieded to look outside and he saw a man blue walking towards the store. "Well might as well say hi and see if he if he's lost or not."he says to himself and walks outside the bookstore. Mega Man is considering calling Dr. Light to get him out of there when he sees a robot running towards. A ROBOT! Now he knew he better get ready for an upcoming fight and activated his Mega Buster. When he got close enough Mega Man saw something that shocked him how heavily armed this enemy was he was loaded with weapons. One he got in range he was going to blast him no questions asked this was going to be his toughest fight yet. Quote finally got close to the buy; he began to greet him until suddenly, a shot of plasma almost hit him. Quote quickly jumped behind a boulder and used it as cover from the second burst of rounds that came towards him. Quote quickly pulled out his Polar Star ready to fire it if needed. Quote began to try to convince the boy that he was not an enemy and not trying to hurt him. Although Mega Man thought otherwise "Yeah your trying to tell me your friendly when you have that much equipment on you."Quote now realized words wouldn't get him far and now it was time to fight. Quickly, jumping from his cover Quote fired his Polar Star missing by just a mark. Mega Man also returned fire nicking Quote on the side. Quote ran back to the old bookstore to use as a better form of cover while returning fire. Mega Man began to follow him stopping just for moment to change his weapon this weapon gave him blue and yellow covering. Quote jumped into the store and switched his Polar Star to his Snake and equipped his Booster 2.0. Mega Man approached the store carefully when suddenly a wavy patterned white ball hit him in the chest. He felt a serious amount of pain from the burn. "Going to play that way aren't we well let's see how you do without that cover of yours," Mega Man said as shot a Trident at the area where the round came from. Wondering what he meant Quote,was about to raise his head when suddenly his cover was destroyed. Knowing that his hiding spot had been exposed he began to fire more rounds off a only two hitting his target. Mega Man ran and changed his weapon a again and fired a shot off. The round that fired hit a wall within the bookstore and bounced off the wall and hit Quote in the back. While his enemy was distracted from the wound Mega Man quickly changed his weapon to Super Arm and grabbed a huge boulder and threw it missing his target but it burst into rubble and hit Quote sperating him from his Snake. Quote used his Booster to get out of the store as soon as possible before it turned to rubble from the constant onslaughts of boulder. He zoomed upward and landed on a small platform and changed his weapon to his Super Missle Launcher and fired 15 rockets. Most of which hit around the area of his opponent thus allowing Quote to fly off and put more distance between the two. Mega Man had just taken a tremendous amount of damage but wasn't willing to give up yet so he called in his dog Rush. Then combining with Rush he became Jet Mega Man and hurried to keep up with his target with some difficulty.Eventually he ended up in a cave and changed to his Rush Power Adapter form and began his hunt. Quote was relaxing deep within the cave hoping he finally got away from that crazed robot. He considered the idea that this robot was from the surface and was sent to finish off the Mimigas. Quote wasn't ready to let that happen he counted what he had left to use his Polar Star,Bubbler,Nemesis,Machine Gun and the Blade. He dropped his Missle Launcher somewhere in this cave. Suddenly, a noise echoed through the cave; knowing his break was over Quote grabbed his remaining equipment and set off to finish his opponent once and for all. Slowly wandering around the cave Quote was on the edge looking for his opponent. He mind began is realize that the wounds he had suffered had left a bit weak; as he continued to think about these wounds heard a sound and turned around to only have a fist connect with his jaw causing him to stumble back. While Quote was in his daze Mega Man changed his form to his Quick Boomerang and let Rush stand next to him. Rush began to bark but suddenly he was silenced a blade piercing out back had left Mega Man in shock, Rush his companion for years has died a blade sticking out back. It filled Mega Man with rage that this simple belived to be robot master had killed his best friend right in front of his eyes. He stared Quote is his eyes giving him a look of pure rage and then the blue bomber begun his attack. He threw as many boomerangs as he could in the other robot's direction. Reacting as quickly as he could Quote used the blade block off most of the boomerangs, but a few managed to get throigh and cut into his "skin" revealing wires. Quote counter attacked him and used his blade to give Mega Man a few deep cuts to reveal his own circuits. Knowing he couldn't defend himself at this close of a range forever; Quote activated his Booster and flew off trying to find any form of an exit from this cave. Soon enough he found one and flew out and landed safely on a small platform. Immeditatly, after landing there a piece of sold rock hit him and caused him fall off. Seeingg that the fall would kill him he pulled out his Machine Gun and started firing slowing his descent and landing safely on the ground; looking up he saw the blue bomber hurling another piece of rubble in his direction. Pulling out his Bubbler, Quote made a large shield of bubbles to protect him and thankfully it worked the chunk of rock that was thrown at him was reduced to gravel. Mega Man jumped down on multiple platforms while avoiding a huge birrage of bubble that caused chips in the platforms. While on one of the platforms he equipped his Metal Blades and began to throw some of the metal saw blades slowly chipping away at the shield of bubbles knowing that it would break apart any time soon. Quote while trying to protect himself suddenly heard a click his bubbler was out of ammo and then that's when he saw the multiple blades coming at him. He pulled out him Machine Gun and began to fire trying hit them in mid air unfortunatly for him most of blades had hit him. They left cuts and scarchtes all over his body ripping some of his clothing. While, trying to recover from the wounds he saw the blue armored robot walking towards him now having a different coloring that was yellow and orange coloring. Then he saw a fire ball coming at him and he managed to dodge the ball of fire at the cost of being sperated from his machine gun. Quote crawled backwards knowing he was going to die at the hands of a surface solider. He accepted his knowing he that he was pretty much doomed. He though back to his friends and whispered something that was an apology that he had failed. He shall the robot surronded in a ring of fire come closer to him and he lowered his hands and then he felt something HIS Nemesis. He grabbed it by the grip and fired a shot off then the enemy robot had his leg blasted off! Mega Man began to crawl towards Quote and rasied his blaster to fire off another fireball when he heard a click and saw he was out of energy and he returned back to his regular blue coloring. Begining to walk towards his target he saw him trying to raise him arm cannon once more before it was blasted off by another shot from the Nemesis. Now knowing his enemy was no longer a threat Quote walked up to him and layed him on a rock and put his Nemesis in his pocket. Quote then proceeded to stare at him and then finally asked why he attack him. Mega Man looked shocked and said that he was a robot master of Dr. Willy's and needed to be destroyed. Quote responded he didn't know who this Doctor was and then he introduced himself as Quote. Mega Man was shocked that he had just attacked an innocent fellow robot and then introduced himseld as Mega Man. But, their greetings were short lived knowing that he was going to die from these injuries he asked Quote to kill him. Quote was shocked but he complied he pulled his Polar Star and aimed and asked what was blue bomber's last wish. He answered " Please find Dr.Willy defeat him and say I'm sorry to Doctor Light." Quote nodded he didn't know who this evil doctor but he will find find him and defeat him. Mega man closed his eyes and soundly a plasma noise echoed throughout the small field. Quote got up and picked up the equipment he could and began to walk back to the Villiage for some healing and some sleep. After that he has a lot of explaining to do; soon when he's done with that explaining he'll go look for the rest of his equipment and head off to the surface with Curly to fufill that blue robot's final wish. WINNER!: QUOTE Epilogue I looked towards the sun as I stood over the destroyed ruins of where once stood a towering fortress of Dr. Willy. i returned to the surface as the blue robot had asked him to finish off the strange man known as Willy. After seeing the horrible machine the doctor created and the suffering he had caused would only add to the need to complete this goal. Then after reaching him we would fufill the robot's final wish and kill the doctor, and just to make sure none of the horrible creations he created never leave the walls around them. He would destroy the place until nothing was left. And as he sat among the ashes of the fortress he would remember that he has one final mission from that robot to deliever a message to his creator. Then he felt a shadow come over him and would see his friends Curly and Barlog, he then smiled and went on Barlog's back next to Curly and then they took off to find Doctor Light. Back on the Island... The destroyed corpse of what had once been a proud robot had sat there laying to waste as he was leaning aganist a rock. Suddenly, footsteps had echoed near the corpse as someone had stood in front of it and began to speak. "Such a sad way to see a great warrior lay to waste on this island. You will come with me, after all I may need you for a thing or two." The man wearing a suit would speak to the corpse. Then he grabs the body of the robot and begins to walk off and enter a nearby portal."So it all begins like this doesn't it." He said to himself before entering the portal. Category:Blog posts